Kaos VS Lord Vortech
Kaos VS Lord Vortech is a What-If? Death Battle originally owned by AdamGregory03. It is now owned by Vrokorta. It pits Kaos from the Skylanders series, against Lord Vortech from LEGO Dimensions. Description The biggest baddies of the toys to life franchise! Will the dark Portal Master conquer his opponent, or will this just be another case of dimension-hopping for Vortech? Interlude (Cue: Invader) Wizard: "The term toys to life has been branded as either one of the most innovative video game genres, or one of the cheapest get rich quick schemes... Depending on your point of view." Boomstick: "And just like every game, a villain is required to be an obstacle for the hero to overcome." Wizard: "Kaos, the dark Portal Master." Boomstick: "And Lord Vortech, the evilist fan fiction writer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle." Kaos Wizard: "The world of Skylands is a place filled with magic, adventure," Boomstick: "And marketability!" Wizard: "But most importantly, it's home to the Skylanders, an elite group of heroes who are sworn to protect the Skylands, as well as the Portal Masters, powerful sorcerers who rule over it." Boomstick: "Being in charge of it all, it was the Portal Masters' job to maintain peace, but some of them got bored of that job pretty quickly, and turned to the dark side of the force-I mean... magic... And planned an attack to rule Skylands!" Wizard: "This resulted in a huge war that ultimately resulted in only two Portal Masters remaining in Skylands: One who still protects with the power of light, and one who has succumed to the Darkness. The latter of which being Kaos." Boomstick: "Kaos grew up as the runt of his litter, being the shortest and ugliest of his siblings. But, once he discovered he inherited his family's Portal Master powers by accidentally bringing a bunch of creepy dolls to life, he left home with his family's butler troll and went on to try and become the most feared villain in all of Skylands!" Master Eon: "What happened to your head? It looks ridiculous!" Kaos: "HUH? WHAT? EH? My head is AWESOME I tell you! Fear it! FEAR MY GIANT, FLOATING HEAD!" Boomstick: "...I said TRY." Kaos: "SILENCE, Glumshanks! You're spoiling my evil mood." Wizard: "Being a Portal Master, Kaos is an adept sorcerer with links to the eight elements of Skylanders, being Magic, Tech, Life, Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Undead. With a handful of magical abilities at his disposal, he can manipulate time, summon pillars of flames, create small earthquakes, and even trap the souls of his defeated enemies to continue fighting for him." Boomstick: "And let's not forget only the best magical summon ever: DOOM SHARKS! Seriously, this guy can summon waves of ACTUAL SHARKS to chase down his enemies! On top of that, his connection to the darkness gives him energy and telekinetic attacks, as well as the ability to wield a giant-ass sword and crush his enemies Master Hand style!" Wizard: "But, for the final battle, he always has some trick up his sleeve, usually in the form of... a more powerful form. By absorbing petrified evil... literally... he's become Super Evil Kaos, who is strong enough to create shockwaves by stomping the ground-" Boomstick: "And has just the most adorable underpants ever. Oh, and he can also trap victims in his mind and attack them with his thoughts!" Wizard: "And by merging with the Doom Raiders' ultimate weapon, he's become Traptanium Kaos, as well as gaining medium awareness. In this form Kaos's powers are massively amplified, and he wields a plethora of blades made of Traptanium... Which is yet ANOTHER fictional alloy that is stronger and denser than titanium... Or, I guess diamonds in this case. Clearly, Kaos has all the power he needs to rule all of Skylands, and he very well could! In fact, he's already made a hundred and forty attempts... only to somehow wind up failing two hundred times." Boomstick: "Seriously? That's not natural, you have to TRY to be that stupid!" Wizard: "This is mainly due to the fact that Kaos' greatest enemy isn't the Skylanders or any of the Portal Masters... it's his own selfish ego. He doesn't tend to think his plans through and usually just assumes they'll work on the account of... it's his plan." Boomstick: "His other two weaknesses are the fact that he usually relies on others or some kind of power up in a fight, because, he's actually pretty weak by himself. And his voice. It sounds like Invader Zim throwing a hissy fit. But, apparently he managed to do SOMETHING right, as he did wind up actually taking over Skylands! ...Only to then have it all be a ploy by a giant evil head monster who's the embodiment of evil in Skylands who was defeated and left Kaos powerless because of that." Wizard: "He's currently residing in Skylanders Academy, as the school's Ultimate Evil Consultant of Ultimate Evil." Boomstick: "Poor guy, I know how he feels... I was once an explosion expert at Harvard." Wizard: "...They don't have explosives classes at Harvard." Boomstick: "Oh... So that's why they've been taxing me for the damages..." Kaos: "Yes, yes! Decisions, decisions! Say, if you need any help, I am an evil genius, you know!" Lord Vortech Intermission Who are you rooting for? Kaos Lord Vortech Death Battle Results Other Fights Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles